Collaborative Lovers
by SloaneKato
Summary: They wanted to write a fanfiction with characters that came to life, so they worked together. They didn't expect that they, too would fall in love. Zemyx, Ienzo x Myde. M/M. Rated M for future whatevers.
1. A request

_A/N: This story contains inner fanfiction and inner Author Notes written by the characters as it is taking place on fanfiction. Yes, it is a fanfiction within a fanfiction. INCEPTION. Heh. Uh, anyways. The inner fanfiction will be in _**Bold**_ lettering and the inner A/N will be in _Underlined_ lettering. _

_I don't own any of the characters. If the usernames used for the characters happen to be real, it is purely a coincidence._

_This is not a collab writing. It's just me writing it. XD  
><em>

_ Thank you, and enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Zexion sighed as he opened his laptop. It was 3am on a Sunday night, and he had school tomorrow, but he couldn't sleep-as he often couldn't-and decided it would be a grand idea to read some fanfiction until he <em>could<em> sleep.

However, upon logging in, he noticed that he-for the first time ever-had a new message. "Strange..." he murmured, as he clicked the message open.

_Hey there! I'm WaterSitar! I have this idea for a fanfic, but I really want the characters to seem real, so I was thinking to myself 'hey, why don't I do a collab with someone who's the complete opposite of me?' And then I read your story, and I was like 'whoa, this guy is awesome! I should Deff ask him to do a collab with me!' and so here I am! So, what'ddya say, buddy? Wanna write a collab with me?_

Zexion blinked, and typed his reply. _Sure. What is your idea? If I don't know it, I can't write a collab with you._

After reading a few one-shots, Zexion went back to checking his inbox, surprised to see that he had, in fact, received a reply.

_'Oh. Hurrdurr. That would probably be helpful, eh? Silly me. Uh, alright, here we go!_

_ Basically, it's a AU, and it's an Ienzo x Myde-you'd be Ienzo, and I'd be Myde, of course, and well... I have Myde's part for the first chapter already typed up, how about I just send it to you on Google Docs, hey?_

Zexion sent Demyx a quick affirmation and enclosed his email address, curious. About five minutes later, he received the email.

_**Deep breaths, Myde. **_**He thought, running a hand through his dirty blond hair. **_**Deep breaths.**_

** Taking one last deep breath, Myde pushed at the door of his new high school for the year. It didn't budge. Panicking, Myde threw all his weight into the door, only to slam into the door and fall over. **

** It took him a good five minutes to realize that the door wasn't going to budge because it wasn't a push door, as indicated by the sign on the glass that said in plain black lettering; Pull. Feeling utterly stupid, Myde pulled the door open and hit himself in the face with it. Cursing his clumsiness, he held his nose as he wandered through the empty hallway until he came to the door labeled OFFICE in bright red letters. **

** He strolled over to the kind-looking lady at the desk. "Hi there, can I have my schedule, please?"**

** The woman glanced up at him. "Name."**

** He gulped. "M-Myde J. Hansen," he said. **

** "Here. I'll call a student in to show you your room-have you met your roommate yet?"**

** That's right. Radiant High Academy was a boarding school. For the next 9 months and however many odd days until he graduated, Myde would be living in a small 1-room and a bath square dorm with another human being. At least, he **_**hoped**_** they were human. He wasn't too keen on living with some kind of predator. Or Garden Gnome.**

** "Hey... there aren't any Gnomes around here, right?" Myde asked, as he stood slightly rigid.**

** "You gotta problem with Gnomes, kid?" **

** Myde jumped and turned towards the newcomer. Leaning against the wall was a boy with long black hair. "Ah, no, I uh, um-"**

** "Chill out, dude. Grab your schedule and lezzgo."**

** "You-aren't going to get mad?"**

** "As if," he said, snorting. "You're getting me out of first hour." The boy turned around and walked out of the door.**

** Myde glanced at the lady-who had gone back to whatever she was doing-and then ran after the other boy. "So uh, I'm Myde."**

** "Braig. Braig Gnome."**

** Myde gulped. "Uh, listen, what I said back there-"**

** "Don't worry about it, kid," Braig said as he snatched the schedule out of the blond's hands. "Whoa, is this schedule right? You've got all senior classes."**

** "Uh, well yeah. Why wouldn't I?"**

** "Aren't you like, a freshman?"**

** "Wha-No! I'm a senior!" Demyx pouted.**

** "Really? You don't look like one. Are you sure?"**

** "Yes I'm sure!"**

** Braig chuckled. "I'm just messin' with ya. Lessee, looks like your first class is Music Theory-ew."**

** "What? I like music!"**

** "Oh no, I've got nothing against that-I'm a drummer myself, see-it's just that class."**

** "Really? I play the Sitar! Oh, and uh, guitar and bass and violin and cello and upright bass and I used to play the trumpet when I was a kid..." **

** "You got an electric guitar?"**

** "Yeah, of course."**

** "My band's been looking for a guitarist since ours left last year-you game?"**

** "Uh...sure?"**

** "Cool. Meet us in the music room after dinner and we'll see what'cha got," Braig said. "This here is the music lab." He pointed to a computer lab and looked down at Myde's schedule. "Your next class, Choir, is across the hall."**

** Myde nodded and then followed the black haired boy down the hall. Fifteen minutes and a school tour later, the bell rung, signaling that they would have to go to their second hours.**

** Myde walked into the Choir room and chatted animatedly with the instructor before the class started, and he was assigned to the Alto section. **

** The rest of the day went by slowly, and Myde was glad when he got to his sixth hour, Aquatics. Myde loved to swim-if this school had a swim team, he'd totally be on it. But as it stood, Radiant High Academy didn't have any sports teams. They were, after all, an art school. **

_So yeah, that's what I've got so far, do you think you can dig it?_

Zexion nodded to his screen, and typed his response. _Yes, I can work with it. How do you intend on collaborating whilst Myde and Ienzo interact? _

_Uh well I was thinking we could do it like, role-play style, y'know what I'm sayin'?_

_ Yes, I know what you are saying. It would be most efficient for us to do so elsewhere. Do you have an instant messenger? _

_ Yeah! It's the same username as on here 'cept on Aim. Shoot me a message, buddy!_

Zexion did just that. _Hello, this is TheIllusionist. I was wondering how you had planned our characters to meet?_

_ Hey buddy! Um well I haven't really gotten that far..._

_ Alright. Why don't we have Ienzo be in Myde's aquatic class, then? _

_ Oh, he could be the bassist. He's emo enough. Bassists are always the emo guy._

_ Do you have a character set in stone who will be Myde's roommate? _

_ Uh, no. Wanna have it be Ienzo? They could be like, classmates, roommates, and bandmates. That'd be so cool. I wish I had a friend like that ;-; _

_ Don't we all? _Zexion responded, shaking his head at the screen. _Shall we start off from where you left off, then?_

_ Sure thing, buddy! _

**Myde's eyes scanned the room, settling on a small kid with slate-blue hair sitting on the benches. He couldn't really tell if it was a boy or a girl from this distance. Curious, Myde strode over and studied the blunette. **

** "Can I help you?" The boy said, frowning at the strange blond staring at him only a few inches away.**

** Myde reeled back at the voice-it was deeper than his! That was _not_ okay. He shook his head, collecting himself. "Why aren't you swimming?"**

** "I have a doctor's note."**

** "Oh," Myde said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, uh, I'm Myde! I'm new here."**

** "I see."**

** Myde looked at him expectantly. **

** "Do you need something from me?"**

** Myde scoffed. "Well I told you _my_ name, now you're supposed to tell me _your _name, silly."**

** Ienzo eyed the blond with contempt before responding. "Ienzo." **

** "Whoa! That's like, a bad-ass name. For like, a genius or something. Are you a genius or something? I bet you are. You look like one. Do you wear contacts?" Myde asked, once again moving closer until he was right up in the bluenette's business. **

** "No, I don't. Now will you please get away from me?"**

** "Well you don't have to be so rude about it! Hey, how do you see through your other eye with all that hair in front of it?" Myde asked, not budging. **

** "I don—mmph"**

** Myde flew back from the blunnete, covering his mouth as he turned around. A tall redhead was running toward a spiky haired blond boy who was frowning. Myde sighed and turned back to the boy. "Look, I'm sorry about that, he kicked me, and-oh my god, are you alright?"**

** Ienzo stared at the blond, took out a book, and opened it somewhere around the middle, blatantly ignoring the blond nuisance before him.**

** "Well fine then, be that way. It wasn't like it was that big of a deal..."Myde said, frowning as he walked away. It had been a sloppy kiss- after all it was an accident- that had barely even landed on the small boy's lips. _Even if it was my first._**

** Ienzo sighed, laying back on the bench. He wasn't really worried about what people said-he _wasn't_ phased by guys kissing him. Lea and Isa could go blow themselves, because forcing every boy he spoke to (and one time a girl) to kiss him wasn't going to get him to like anyone. If nothing else, it actually made dating someone pointless. Why be tied down to a relationship if those two were just going to make people satisfy his need for affection? He glanced up from his book to shoot Lea a glare, and gave a nod of acknowledgment at Ventus, who he considered to be a tolerable person. The dirty blond who'd introduced himself as Myde shortly before becoming a victim of Lea's shenanigans was now walking towards them.**

** "What'd you do that for, you jerk?" Myde asked, crossing his arms at the redhead.**

** The redhead shrugged. "Felt like it. You got a problem with that?"**

** Myde frowned. "Yes, I do have a problem with you kicking me."**

** The redhead smirked. "Well, that's your problem." **

** "Lea...don't. If you get in any more fights this term, you'll flunk the year." The spiky blond beside him said, frowning. **

** The redhead seemed to melt at this and took the short blonds hands in his own. "Ven...are you saying you'd miss me?"**

** The so-called Ven reeled back and shook his head furiously. "No way! Who could miss someone like _you?_"**

** "Oh, Ven, your words-they wound me!" The redhead said, grabbing his chest. **

** Myde let out a small chortle. "You two are too cute. Really."**

** Both boys shot him a mortified look as the blond walked away to jump into the pool. **

** "Hey, twerp. You're taking up the entire bench," his best friend, Arlene, said.**

** He lifted his head and shoulders up so she could sit down before resting his head in her lap. "Why aren't you swimming?"**

** "I don't feel like changing today, so I'm not going to. Besides, it's easier to enjoy the view when I'm not trying not to drown."**

** "True."**

** "So who's that blond with the bad hair?"**

** "Myde."**

** "You like him?"**

** "No."**

** "Are you lying to me?"**

** Ienzo narrowed his eyes. "Perhaps."**

** Arlene smirked. "Aw, isn't that just peachy? My little boy's got a crush on some hipster dumbshit."**

** Ienzo rolled his eyes. **

Zexion glanced at the clock. It was nearly six. _I have to go get ready for school now. _He typed.

_Crap, me too! D: Well I'll save this in Office and we can pick up where we left later, okay?_

_ Okay. Talk to you later._

_ Bai! _

Zexion sighed, as he closed his laptop and preformed his daily morning routine-shower, get dressed, chuck shoe at Larxene, receive shoe to the head, eat plain toast, walk to school with Larxene. Everyday was exactly the same.

He both loved and hated that.


	2. The Headmaster's son

** When Myde showed up to the music room, he was surprised to see the slate-haired boy who he'd accidentally smashed his face into during the last hour. Braig walked over to him, greeting him with a fist-bump that Myde swore was a malicious attempt at breaking his knuckles. **

** Ienzo glanced up from tuning his bass guitar for mere seconds before dissmissing the blonde. He didn't care. **

** "Myde, buddy o' pal! A little birdie told me you had a little collision with our basist over there!" Braig said, jerking his thumb at the smaller teen who had since gone back to his tuning.**

** "Uh...heh... I guess you could say that..." Myde said, scratching his head. "This guy kinda kicked me and-"**

** "Blah blah blah. Let's just see what you got already, okay?" Braig said, patting the blond on the shoulder.**

** Myde nodded and set to work hooking up his guitar and tuning it. "So...what do you want me to do?"**

** "Ehhh just...whatever you want, I guess."**

** Myde nodded and started playing some chords until they eventually formed into a song.**

** Once the blond seemed to slide into a song, Ienzo started to play as well, Braig eventually catching on as well. Before they knew it they'd been at it for a good two hours-slipping from one song to another, with Demyx occasionally singing the lyrics to some of the covers. **

** "Well, Myde, me an' Ienzo here gotta talk this over. We'll tell ya when we make our decision. There's a lot of competition, you know."**

** Myde frowned, heart sinking.**

** Braig chuckled, clapping him roughly on the back. "As if! You're in, buddy!" **

** "Really?" Myde asked, as he jumped it the air, clapping with his feet in triumph. "Ienzo, did you hear that? We're bandmates!" The blond squealed as he ran over to the slate haired bouy, grabbing his hands and intertwining their hands.**

** "That's...great," Ienzo said, prying his hands out of the blond's grip. "I am capable of hearing five feet away, though."**

** Myde's face fell. "Why don't you like meeeee?" he whined, flailing his arms.**

** Ienzo flinched as Braig's hand found it'sself fastened to his shoulder in a bone-crushing grip. **

** "Don't worry about this kill joy, Myde."**

** Myde frowned, but nodded in understanding. **

WaterSitar: _So how are you?_

TheIllusionist: _What's it matter to you?_

WaterSitar: _Ouch! _

_ I just asked a simple question! ;-;_

TheIllusionist: _Whatever. Do you still expect an answer?_

WaterSitar: _Yeah_

TheIllusionist: _Do you want the truth or no?_

WaterSitar: _I'd prefer the truth, please._

TheIllusionist: _Well, let's see. Today I got shoved and locked into my locker by my personal tormentor._

_ Then I came home and mother dearest smacked me around a bit, as per norm, and I went to my room and got on the computer. _

_ So today was relatively normal for a Monday. Generally Mondays are more...extravagant._

WaterSitar: _Oh. I'm sorry. Thank you for telling me, though. Have you told an adult what's been going on? That's really not okay._

TheIllusionist: _Considering my father is the headmaster of my school, to tell an adult would be __futile._

WaterSitar: _So he knows? And he just lets it happen?_

TheIllusionist: _Affirmative. _

WaterSitar: _Damn._

Zexion sighed. He didn't really like to share his personal business-he was glad that he only was in his mother's care on Mondays, so this was only a weekly occurance between his mother and him, but it was starting to really get to him. He'd go 'home' to his father's care-meaning he went back to his boarding school dorm with Larxene and made no contact with his paternal figure.

WaterSitar: _Hey, do you have a facebook?_

Zexion rolled his eyes. Who _didn't_ have a facebook now-a-days? _Yeah. I'm under Zexion Alvarado._

WaterSitar: _Whoa, I totes know a guy with the same name! XD _

_ Hey, you don't have blue hair, do you? ._._

TheIllusionist: _And if I do?_

WaterSitar: _You're totes already on my friendlist, bro! What a co-winkie-dink!_

TheIllusionist: _What a coincidence indeed._

Zexion quickly deduced that, as he only added people from school, that he went to school with the fellow writer. Which was...strange, to say the least.

TheIllusionist: _I gave you my name, now what is yours?_

WaterSitar: _Oh! I'm Demyx Neptune! Hehheh. _

Zexion felt his eye twitch. He'd been writing and chatting with that obnoxious imbecile? The boy was in his advanced english class-fourth hour, right before lunch-and Zexion wasn't completely sure how the mull-hawked boy even managed to get into the class. Not that he was a bad writer, but... all he did during class was attempt futiley to balance a pencil on his nose. Not once had Zexion seen the blond do an assignment during class.

Worse yet, the blond now knew of his living condition.

WaterSitar: _Hey, you still there?_

TheIllusionist: _Yeah. Whatever. Let's just get back to the story._

WaterSitar: _Okay!_

**Ienzo wasn't entirely shocked to find out that the blond was his new roommate-he'd been expecting one any day now, so it only made sense to him that Myde would wind up being that one.**

** "Ienzooooooo. I'm borrredddd. Wanna play a game?"**

** Ienzo glanced at the boy sprawled across his bed warily. "What game, praytell, did you have in mind?"**

** Myde's brow furrowed slightly at the indifference in the smaller boys' voice. "Well, I was gonna say twenty questions..."**

** "And why on earth would I want to engage in such shenanigans with you, Myde?"**

** Myde frowned at the boy's sudden mood shift. "Do I...annoy you, Ienzo?"**

** Ienzo glanced up at the blond briefly. "Yes."**

** Myde winced. "Ouch..." he said, frowning and rubbing his chest. "What'd I ever do to you?"**

** Ienzo hid a smirk behind his hair. "Shall I make a list?" he asked, tilting his head ever so slightly. "One, you harrassed me during Aquatics," he said, putting up a finger. "Two, you fell onto me, Three, you're quite possibly the worst kisser I've ever had the displeasure of being kissed by, Four, you got me a bruise on my shoulder via Braig, Five, you're now invading my privacy and living quarters."**

** Myde stared blankly. "Not including the first, none of that is my fault!" he said, waving his arms. "And I'm so sorry that the accidental kiss caused by that weird spikey guy kicking me into you was so horrible, next time I'll try to bite you instead!"**

** Ienzo raised an eyebrow at the now flustered blond. "Kinky," was the only possible response he could think of.**

** "I mean, uh, not that it'll happen again, or anything, uh..."**

** Ienzo smirked, shaking his head. "Lea only ever strikes once. Don't worry about it, Myde."**

** "So-you-you're telling me that he does this often?"**

** Ienzo nodded. **

** "W-what? Why?"**

** Ienzo shrugged. "He's convinced that eventually he'll find one that I'll like," he said. "He's sadly mistaken though."**

** "How do you know that?"**

** Ienzo looked over at the boy, this time allowing his smirk to show. "Because I'm not stupid enough to fall for someone who can never love me."**

** Myde's brow furrowed. "What do you mean by that? Of course someone can love you, Ienzo."**

** Ienzo smiled softly, and Myde wasn't actually sure that it was ever really there to begin with, as he shook his head. "No, I don't think that's true, Myde. If you never let anyone see what's inside, how can they love you? You can't love what you never knew."**

** Myde frowned. "Well then why don't you show the real you?"**

** Ienzo glanced at the blond. "Why would I want to do that? That's how you get hurt. It's pointless self-destructive behaviour." **

** "Like your mom."**

** "What?"**

** "Like. Your. Mom."**

** "That doesn't even make sense, Myde."**

** "Yeah... I know. I just like seeing you smile."**

** Ienzo blinked. "What?"**

** "You're cute when you smile. I like it."**

** Ienzo hid his face behind his hair as he felt a blush spreading. "Flattery will get you no where."**

** Myde grinned. "That's what they _want_ you to think."**

** "You're a gormless waste of flesh."**

** "You're so sweet to me," Myde said, clutching his heart and sighing dramatically. **

** Ienzo snorted.**

** Myde grinned at the bluenette, making the boy look away quickly. "You know what?" he said, walking over. "You're really pretty. Oh-uh, I don't mean like, girly pretty or anything, but uh, I guess for guys I'm supposed to use handsome, but no-you're beautiful, not handsome."**

** "Hey Myde?"**

** "Yeah?"**

** "Shut up."**

** With a sigh, the lanky blond complied. He decided, however, that he was entitled to sprawl out on the slate-haired boy's bed next to him and lazily drape an arm around his waist, much to Ienzo's chagrin. The blunette did not, however, make a move to adjust the blond or make him go to his own bed, settling instead upon simply rolling over onto his side so that the blond only saw his back and continued to read his book.**

WaterSitar: _Hey, do you think that was okay?_

TheIllusionist: _I suppose. A bit fast, perhaps, but it was tolerable. _

WaterSitar: _Awesomesauce. Welp, I'mma get some sleep in tonight. Night, Zexy3_

TheIllusionist: Don't call me Zexy. Goodnight.

Zexion stared at the screen a few seconds after Demyx had signed out. He didn't know what was going through the blond's head, calling him that hideous nickname and a lesser-than-three heart.

He'd never admit it, but it made something deep in his chest flutter.


	3. Thischapterissopointless

**A/n:**_Hey there! Thanks for reading this so far. :3 And thank you even more, those who've favourited/story alerted and/or reviewed on this story thus far. Makes me all happy inside. x3_

_ Also, I'm sorry the lesser-than sign didn't work in the last chapter. I forgot they don't show up on fanfic. _

_ (to those whom it concerns, I tried to type fandic. Herpderp.)_

_Anyways...ON WITH THE STORY._

* * *

><p>He was being watched. He knew it. He could feel it on his skin, the way the lecherous eyes scanned him, caressed his curves, undressed him.<p>

He did not, however, know who it was, nor why they had decided that it would be a good idea to fuck him with their eyes during a major test.

Zexion gripped his pencil harder, glaring viciously around the room, searching for the lecherous cretin who dared to hinder his test-taking abilities.

Deep blue eyes landed on the blob of blond hair and bright purple shirt that was Demyx, passed out whilst half-sprawled out on his desk. _Well, that's one less possibility, I guess, _he thought as he moved to tuck his hair behind his ear and out of his visible eye-he made sure that his right eye remained covered. _But who could it-oh._ Zexion glared at the large boy next to him, and the reddish-brown-haired monstrosity that was Lexaeus glanced away quickly.

Lexaeus was pretty much a giant teddy bear. Except it hurt a lot more when he fell on you.

Zexion had first-hand experience with that.

* * *

><p>"Heyyyyyyyyyy Zexy~!" Demyx said, throwing an arm around the bluenette's shoulders as they walked to the library. "Wanna work together?"<p>

Zexion scowled, shrugging the tall blond's arm off. "I was hoping to work alone, actually."

"You have to work with someone else, Mr. Alvarado. No loners this time," their teacher, a relatively short brunette who looked more like a student than an English teacher with a doctorate.

"How bothersome-fine, then. I'll work with you, I suppose."

Demyx flailed and ran down the hall, clapping his feet together as he leapt into the air in victory, one fist shooting up. Zexion watched on in amusement, shaking his head slightly.

A light tapping on his shoulder made the blunette glance up suddenly. "Uh, hi."

"Hello, Lexaeus. Do you need something?" Zexion asked.

The large boy glanced around and pulled him off to the side. "Would you like to go out on a date with me?"

Zexion blinked. "No, not really."

Lexaeus nodded slightly, and walked away.

It hadn't been the first time he'd asked Zexion, nor was it the first time Zexion had rejected him; it happened quite often, actually.

Zexion wasn't really interested in a relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>"Yo, Ienzo, you ho-<strong>_**oh,"**_** came the unwelcome sound of Lea at six in the morning. The spiky red-head snickered, seeing the two boys intertwined on the bed. "Hey, Ven, Isa, come in here," he whispered loudly.**

** "What is-**_**awwwwwww,"**_** Ven cooed under his breath. "They look like kittens."**

** "This is stupid, Lea. Come on. Let's go before they wake up and go apeshit on us," Isa drawled, rolling his eyes as he walked back out of the room. **

** Lea stared after the blue-haired boy, frowning. "He's such a downer," he said, before shrugging and pulling Ven out of the room with him.**

** Myde yawned, nuzzling his face into the surprisingly soft yet mildly spiked slate-blue hair of the boy he was curled around. **

** "Are you smelling my hair?" Ienzo asked, eye twitching slightly underneath his bangs. **

** "...maybe."**

* * *

><p><strong> The next few days passed by uneventfully- they went to school, they went to band practice, they ate dinner, and then they went home and slept in their own beds, Ienzo having banned the blond from touching anything that belonged to him.<strong>

** "But Ienzooooooo, it's cold and lonely over here," he whined.**

** "And this concerns me why?"**

** "Don't you love me?"**

** "No."**

** Myde flinched. "Well jeez, you don't have to be so rude about it..."**

** "I wasn't. You asked, and I responded truthfully."**

** Myde sighed, then. "Sometimes, people would rather hear a lie than the truth, because it doesn't hurt as much."**

** "...I don't care."**

** The blond turned his head and eyed him from across the room. "I know. But someday, you'll love me."**

** "Don't get your hopes up."**

** Myde smiled. "Too late," he said.**

** Ienzo could do nothing more than roll his eyes at the blond across the room.**


	4. A Wild Marluxia Appears!

"So, uhm, there's no way we're going to finish this in school. You wanna come over and work on it in my dorm?" Demyx asked, pulling an ear-bud out and looking the blunette over.

Zexion stared blankly at the blond before shrugging. "We might have gotten further if you were more cooperative." Demyx had a tendency to bust out into air guitar in the midst of doing something, on occasion in the middle of a word.

"Eheh...sorry," Demyx said, grinning awkwardly. "Hey! If you bring your laptop we can work on the fanfic, too!" He said, his awkward smile turning into a large grin.

"Sure."

"I, um, if that's okay with you, any ways."

"I have nothing better to do with my life," Zexion said, rolling an eye.

Demyx pouted and grabbed the smaller boys cheek, eliciting a squawk of dismay from the lad. "I saw that smirk. Don't think you can hide it from me! I WILL MAKE YOU SMILE UNTIL YOUR FACE GETS STUCK THAT WAY."

"Demyx! Quit harassing your partner!" Ms. Lockhart yelled, smacking the blond in the head with a book, which in turn caused the blond to lose his balance where he stood in his chair and fall into Zexion, causing the two boys to tumble to the floor in a purple and black coloured heap on the floor.

"It seems I have been shoved into you," Demyx said, grinning down at the scared looking bluenette beneath him.

"Yes, it seems so-now if you'd be so kind as to get _off_ me, it would be greatly appreciated."

Demyx frowned and shoved himself up off the smaller boy, offering him a hand (which Zexion ignored). Demyx shrugged, dejectedly, and righted his chair before taking his previous position of kneeling on his chair rather than sitting on it like a normal human being.

Zexion begrudgingly righted his seat and took his position at the computer.

* * *

><p>"Hey, where are you going?" Larxene asked, raising an eyebrow.<p>

"I have to finish a project."

"Oh. That's lame. Why can't you do it here?"

Zexion stared at the blonde who was sprawled out on the couch with her pink haired 'gay best friend' who was actually bisexual.

"Yeah, honey, why don't you chill with us? I'll paint your nails," Marluxia said, wiggling his pink tipped extremities at the bluenette.

Zexion rolled his visible eye at them and left the dorm.

* * *

><p>Zexion knocked on the door, wincing at the crash and high-pitched scream that occurred shortly after, followed by the door unlatching.<p>

"Well, well, what have we here?"

"Move."

"And why, pray-tell, would I do that?"

"Because if you don't, Demyx will ultimately fail his English class and _you_ will be forced to listen to his insufferable blubbering."

"Point taken. He's underneath what used to be our card table," Axel said, scratching the back of his neck. "He got a little excited."

"As is expected from such an excitable idiot."

"Zexy! You're here!" Demyx said, crawling out from underneath the collapsed table and flinging himself at the blunette, cradling his head to his chest. "I missed you."

"I told you not to call me that," Zexion growled, attempting futilely to escape the blond's grasp.

"Aw shucks, you're smothering him, Dem." Axel said, prying the blond and bluenette apart. "You never smother me like that."

Demyx gaped and threw himself at the redhead, his legs wrapping around the redhead's hips so he could properly shove the redhead's face into his chest. "Don't worry, sweetie, mommy loves you too!"

Zexion wasn't sure he wanted to know what just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>"Hey, Ienzo, I'm stupid-"<strong>

** "Yes, you are."**

** "-well you don't have to agree with me!" Myde said, throwing his handful of papers at the blunette. "I was wondering if you, ah, had Algebra 2 yet?"**

** "Yes."**

** "Can you, uh, help me then?"**

** Ienzo glanced at the papers that had been chucked at him. "This is chemistry."**

** "Oh. OH. No wonder none of that made sense..." Myde said, scratching his head. "Guess I went to the wrong class again."**

** "You...went to the wrong class."**

** "Uh... yeah... I guess I got a little mixed up and wound up in a chemistry class instead of maths..."**

** "You realise the classrooms not only look completely different but are also on opposite sides of the building, don't you?"**

** Myde blinked. "I, uh... wasn't really- okay, so I **_**may**_** have been sleep walking for the first couple of hours of school today."**

** "You were...sleepwalking. During school."**

** "Yeah... it, ah, happens sometimes..."**

** "Right..."**

** "Okay, I know it sounds totally bogus but I'm serious, that's totes what happened and it happens to me all the time, I swear."**

** Ienzo narrowed his eyes at the blond and handed the papers back to him. **

* * *

><p><strong> Myde sighed, leaning his head against the wall of his bed and staring at the boy who sat on the bed opposite of his, reading a book passively. He swallowed and spoke, "hey."<strong>

** Ienzo glanced up at him expectantly.**

** "What are you reading?"**

** "Can't you read?" Ienzo asked, raising an eyebrow.**

** "I'm near sighted. Just tell me."**

** "It's a vegetarian cookbook."**

** "Oh. Are you a vegetarian?"**

** "No."**

** "Oh... uh... do you like to cook, then?"**

** "Not particularly."**

** Myde frowned. "Then why read a vegetarian cookbook?"**

** "I find it more interesting than whatever it is you're doing."**

** "I'm imagining you as a mermaid."**

** "Why?"**

** "Because your hair reminds me of the sea."**

** "The sea has green tints to it. My hair does not."**

** "I don't care. It reminds me of the sea all the same."**

** Ienzo sighed. "Do you have anything relevant to my life to say, or can I continue wasting my life?"**

** "Well if you're just wasting your life, why don't we go do something?"**

** "What do you have in mind?"**

** "Let's go for a walk," Myde said, grinning. **

** "Sure, if you put on some pants."**

** "Aw, dang it..."**

* * *

><p>"I'm sooooooo hungrrryyyyy," Demyx said, rolling around on his bed holding his stomach.<p>

"Dinner isn't for another hour."

"Man, I hate this stupid food schedule."

"You'll live."

"I don't know. I might not."

"You'll be fine."

"When was the last time you ate, Zex?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow.

Demyx perked up at this, curious.

"What's it to you? Piss off," Zexion said, frowning ever-so-slightly more than his default scowl.

"It's a Tuesday. That means that you were at your mum's yesterday," Axel said, narrowing his eyes. "Which means you probably haven't eaten since Friday, during your obligatory dinner with your father."

"Shut up."

"And you've probably got a raging headache right about now," the redhead continued, flicking the bluenette in the forehead. Zexion moved to punch the lanky boy, but Axel had anticipated that, too, and took a step backwards at the last second. "Ah, ah, ah! I can't have you messing up this masterpiece."

"Whoa, I didn't know you guys were friends!"

"We aren't."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "No, I wouldn't call us friends, Dem."

Demyx looked confused and flopped over onto his stomach, burying his face into his bed.

* * *

><p>"Come sit with us, darling," Marluxia called from the table he shared with Larxene.<p>

Zexion obeyed, immediately shifting direction and sliding into the open seat between the two.

"So, how's that _project_ going?" Larxene asked, winking suggestively.

Zexion rolled his eyes. "We spent half an hour filling up a presentation about dialects before the twit gave up."

Larxene mocked horror. "Zexion! Such foul language!"

"Whatever."

"Oh, sugar, eat your dinner. I helped make it myself," Marluxia said, flapping his hand at the blunette.

"I do believe you've just spoiled what little appetite I ever had."

Marluxia let out a small sob of despair, a hand going to cover his eyes dramatically. "Dear me! My heart has never been so wounded," he said, before dropping his hand and smirking at the blunette. "I'm afraid I simply can't let this pass, honey."

"Are you challenging him to a duel?" Larxene asked, before turning to Zexion. "I think he's challenging you to a duel! What are you going to do?"

"Challenge accepted," Zexion said, smirking. "Name your place and the time."

"My dorm, right now."

Zexion ignored the wink he got from Larxene as they headed off to the pinkette's dorm.

* * *

><p><em>AN: ohoho. Hello there._

RikuObsession: I'm glad you like it. :)  
>xD I love you, and your stalkerish ways. You're awesome.<br>I'm going mostly on khwiki and Axel's personality for Lea... so I'm glad to hear he's in character. 8D  
>5minutes...? Pretty much xD<br>I really need to develop the plot for this story more in my head and outside of my head in order to write it more efficiently so hopefully I'll be able to do that since I /barely/ have school this week. (tomorrow off, Wednesday half day, Thursday is a half day but I'm not going).

DrunkOnCookies: I actually didn't know that I could until a while ago, heh. I'm glad you like this though. :) (and my writing, xD) Demyx is a derp. There's just no denying it. xD  
>Also, why were you eating your foot? D: I'm so confused.<p>

zexionienzo: I'm glad you like it! :D

xPandibearsx: I'm glad you like it! My first chapters tend to be a bit slow-then again my stories are kinda inconsistent in general... I'm not good at keeping pace.

Cinnamuffin23: lol, I came up with it in this dream I had while dreaming... /shot/  
>I'm sorry that was confusing. ;-; I'm glad you liked it anyways, though. :3<p>

_look, I'm consistent now! :D_ (but not really)


	5. What's that? Do I smell a plot?

Hey guys. It's WaterSitar. I'm giving you a heads up; this chapter was written solely by me because I have no idea where my writing buddy, TheIllusionist, is right now, but he's not online. /: Anyways, enjoy~! :D 

**Myde gulped. **_**Come on, Myde. It's not that hard! Just move your hand...Just a little more-damnit! **_**Myde thought as Ienzo suddenly jerked away, shooting the taller blond a glare and walking off to where a blond girl sat on the grass that explicitly stated "Do not walk on grass" and sprawling out next to her.**

** "Um... okay..." Myde said, frowning slightly. **

** "What are you doing standing there like a- oh, ew," Lea said, popping up out of nowhere in particular. "Hey, lesbians! Not on the grass!"**

** Arlene raised her middle finger to the redhead and continued to kiss the blue-haired boy.**

** Myde turned away. "I think I'm going to go back to my room."**

** "Hey, man- you okay?" Lea asked, frowning. **

** "Yeah-yeah, I'm fine- just kinda feeling a bit tired all the sudden, you know?"**

** "Hey, listen-about Ienzo..."**

** "I don't want to hear it."**

** "Yes, you do-" Lea said, grabbing the blond by the wrist. "The thing about Ienzo is that he likes to play games. He'll be into you one day and completely ignore you the next, and then he'll try to make you beg for his attention."**

** "Why are you telling me this?"**

** Lea sighed. "Because you need to know, because I want you to know, and because you need to beat him at his own game."**

** "Beat him at his own- how?"**

** "Okay, Myde. Now listen closely; you see what he's doing?"**

** Myde's eyes flickered over to the two on the grass and he nodded.**

** "He's trying to make you **_**jealous.**_**"**

** "Okay?"**

** "He wants you to be **_**angry.**_** To be **_**jealous.**_** So to beat him, you have to be indifferent-and you have to make **_**him**_** jealous."**

** "Okay..?"**

** "So you need to find someone to make him jealous with," Lea said, grinning. **

** "And why do **_**I**_** have to be the one to beat him at this game?"**

** "You'll figure it out with time," Lea said, patting the boy on the shoulder. "Now, in the mean time, let's find you a fake lover."**

** "But I-"**

* * *

><p><strong> "Yo, Braig!"<strong>

** "Sup?"**

** "You wanna be Myde here's fake lover for a while?"**

** "No can do, buddy. Got a real one."**

** "Damn...who?"**

** "Rould, duh."**

** "Congrats, bro."**

** Braig rolled his eyes and went back to polishing his shoes. **

* * *

><p><strong> "Okay... so that was no to Braig, Rould, Lumaria, Dilan, Ventus, Vanitas, and-hold up, we didn't ask Isa!" Lea said, suddenly stopping and kicking open the door to dorm 78. "Yo, Isa! Stop what you're doing! I got someone to do it for you!"**

** "What the bloody hell are you going on about?" Isa asked, annoyed, from where he lay on his back reading a book. **

** "Oh-I thought you would be... well, you asked for time alone so I just assumed-whatever, here, have a fuck buddy," Lea said, shoving Myde into the room and closing the door.**

** Isa rolled his eyes. "What's this about?"**

** "Is he...mentally sound?" Myde asked, jerking a thumb towards the door.**

** "He's harmless."**

** "Okay."**

** "So, why are you in my room?"**

** "Okay, so you know Ienzo?"**

* * *

><p><strong> Isa and Ienzo shared a few traits. One, they both had blue hair. Two, they both liked books and always seemed or looked annoyed. But Isa seemed a little more nonchalant about things, where as Ienzo was kind of just a 'leave me alone and let me plan your slow, torturous death' form of indifference. <strong>

** As Ienzo went around with others, Myde chose the opportune times to show off his 'relationship' with Isa in front of his room mate.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Axel?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk."

Axel frowned. "Are you sure?"

Demyx nodded slowly. "I don't want to wind up hurting you more than I already probably am...so yeah, I'm sure."

"Well...alright, then. Go get him, I guess."

Suddenly, Demyx wasn't so sure he was ready to end his four-month-long relationship with his best friend and room mate. No, he wasn't so sure at all. He smiled apologetically. "Thanks, Ax... you know you're the best, right?"

Axel smiled. "Yeah, Dem. I know."

"Good, 'cause I know you were cheating on me anyway," Demyx said, slapping his room-mate on the back and scampering away.

"W-what? What just... _what?_"

Demyx snickered and threw the red-head's phone at him.

"I'm so...what the fuck just happened?"

* * *

><p>Zexion sighed, picking his clothes up off the floor of Marluxia's dorm room and putting them on, trying half-heartedly to rid his hair of the 'freshly fucked' style it had fallen victim to during their so-called 'duel' and walking back to his and Larxene's dorm.<p>

"Hey, have a good time?"

Zexion shrugged and closed himself behind his bedroom door, sprawling out on his bed and opening his laptop.

_WaterSitar: hey! You left us hangin' during dinner, but I just wanted to tell you I got an idea for the story._

_ Hey...you there?_

_ No? Oh... I guess you're not..._

_ Well... talk to you when you come back, I guess. Have fun with um, whatever it is you're doing...(9/25/12 at 9:53pm)_

_ TheIllusionist: Sorry. I was taking care of something. What's this about an idea?_

_ WaterSitar: Well, it's a little late now... don't be mad, but I posted a new chapter..._

_ TheIllusionist: Alright. That's fine._

_ WaterSitar: Do you mind if we talk?_

_ TheIllusionist: We already are, Demyx._

_ WaterSitar: Right... _

_ I broke up with my boyfriend today._

_ TheIllusionist: I wasn't aware you had a boyfriend. _

_ WaterSitar: Yeah... I did._

_ TheIllusionist: I see. Is that all you had to say?_

_ WaterSitar: I guess so, for now. _

_ TheIllusionist: Alright. _

_ WaterSitar: He's been cheating on me for months, though._

_ TheIllusionist: Did he tell you?_

_ WaterSitar: No, I stole his phone and read their texts._

_ TheIllusionist: That's odd for someone of your nature._

_ WaterSitar: Not really. I'm good at gathering information... 'bout the only thing I'm good for, I guess... /:_

_ TheIllusionist: I'll keep that in mind._

_ WaterSitar: You're supposed to tell me that I'm good at other things too, jerkface. ):_

_ The Illusionist: Whatever. _

_ WaterSitar: Oh, poo. You're no fun. You know what you are?_

_ You're an Eeyore. _

_ TheIllusionist: What?_

_ WaterSitar: An Eeyore. You know, Winny the Pooh?_

_ TheIllusionist: I'm afraid I don't know._

_ WaterSitar: omg_

_ YOU HAVE NO CHILDHOOD._

_ YOU POOR CHILD._

_ COME HERE. COME TO MAMA. IT'S OKAY. IT'S NOT TO LATE FOR YOU._

_ MAMA LOVES YOU._

_ TheIllusionist: …_

_ (TheIllusionist has signed out. 9/25/12 at 10:53pm)_

* * *

><p><em>AN: trolololol I think Zexion got scurred. xD_

egyptian1995: I have no clue how this is relateable... but okay. xD I'm glad you think so. :)  
>I daresay that Zexion is mildly afraid of Demyx... haha.<br>I'm glad you like it! (and yay, I'm smart xD)

RikuObsession: pfft. Just like Larxene...THEY'RE SO PERFECT TOGETHER. /shot/  
>Chemistry = dirge of my existence D: I sleep walk at school all the time...<br>pfff- he'll be fine. Marluxia's not /that/ bad...  
>lol. Stalkers are fun! shot/  
>yay, lea brand glory!<br>lol yeah demyx is pretty predictable haha  
>Oh, I won't. And if they give me problems about skipping...well it's not like I could have gotten to school anyways. xD<br>update 1 of however many I'm able to type out between now and going to the theater and while making a Fionna hat...  
>binoculars is correct. o wo<p>

DrunkOnCookies: Oh, I don't mind that you eat your foot. Whatever floats your boat. :)

_Earlier this morning my cat climbed into the oven. She didn't want to come back out, so I had to pry her from it. Luckily the oven was off. XD  
><em>


	6. Well, this is awkward

"Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around, and desert you!"

Zexion cringed, his pencil led breaking against his paper as he slammed it down. "Will you _shut your goddamn mouth_?"

Demyx clamped his jaw shut, and began humming some obnoxious tune that had Zexion about to-

Zexion calmly got up, knocked over the table he and Demyx shared, and exited the room.

* * *

><p>"Yo, I hear you've been flipping tables," Larxene said, raising an eyebrow as the clearly perturbed male entered their shared living space. "What's up, kiddo?"<p>

"I can't _stand_ that imbecile," Zexion said, snarling at the table as he gripped at his hair. "He never shuts the hell up, he's _always_ touching me, and he _never goes away._"

"Sounds like he likes you, baby twink," Larxene said, smirking. "Whatcha gonna do?"

"Strangle him until he falls limp in my hands and throw him in a ditch."

"Atta boy!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Zexion, hey, hey, hey Zexion."<p>

"_What?_"

"Your hair looks nice today."

Zexion scowled at the blond and turned away.

"Aw, come on, it's a _compliment._ You don't have to be so cold."

"Piss off."

"What?"

"_Piss off."_

"Oh my god, that's hilarious- you say that so funny," Demyx said, chuckling. "You're like Peace awf, it's hilarious, dude."

Zexion calmly and quickly slapped Demyx upside the head and left the room.

* * *

><p>Zexion took his seat next to Demyx, rigid and just <em>waiting<em> for the blond to spout some annoying gibberish from his mouth. However, such a thing didn't happen, for today Demyx was quietly staring at the table, frowning deeply at it, as if it had wronged him in some unimaginable way.

After twenty minutes of feeling weird vibes that Zexion really couldn't place coming from the other boy, he gave in. "What's wrong with you, Demyx?" Zexion asked.

Demyx's head slowly turned towards the blunette, but his lips did not move, and he simply looked back down at the table.

Thoroughly dismayed by the lack of cooperation he'd received from the blond, Zexion scowled down at the table before doing what he'd seen so many other people do when one they associated with often was exhibiting signs of sadness; he snaked his arms around the blond's waist as they stood to leave the classroom, pulling him into a hug.

Demyx immediately curled down into the embrace, burying his face into the shorter boy's shoulder. They stood there in the hallway, off to the side, not speaking and just listening, listening to each other breathing and the sounds of the school sinking slowly into the swamplands it was built upon, and for a minute, if just a minute, Zexion swore he could hear the blond's thoughts intertwining with his own, like some heart-sick melody of misfortune and mistrust; a sad tale that would in eventuality be written down and posted on a website for strangers to read and pick apart and relish in and perhaps even relate to; because it _was_ their lives, and they were simply living vicariously through fictional characters that would never be able to feel such things, to experience love and hate and squalor and ecstasy, that would never be real nor see the sun nor walk the earth they currently walked in all it's glory and disgust; and they were giving those characters their life, throwing it away for a bit of sanctity, so that for once they could forget all those who had wronged them and remember all those who had righted them, and for a small fragment of a second, they could be happy.

But minutes are short and soon the moment was broken and they drew away from each other, deciding it best to simply carry on as if that moment of understanding and maybe even compassion had never happened, no, not once, it was all simply a weird rip in the fabric of reality and now everything was smooth and untainted by such a moment, and they would carry on to be English project partners, collab fanfiction writers, nothing more and nothing less, simply collaborators for a common goal.

Zexion had never felt so alone in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>It was clear to all to see that Ienzo was starting to break. No one was exactly certain as to why this was occurring, but the small boy was so obviously deteriorating with every breath he took. <strong>

** Myde was worried, this was true, but he told himself not to get involved (as advised by many) and simply let the slate-haired boy crumble on his own, as he was said to do sometimes, because no person is so strong that they don't have to repair the walls they build around themselves sometimes, and so he didn't intervene as the blue haired boy descended into the metaphorical abyss that was his tormentor.**

** Of course, Myde was empathetic to the extremes sometimes, so to see someone as far down in the dumps as Ienzo was tugged at every little heart string he possessed to the point ****where he was pretty sure he was on the verge of a heart attack at every sight of the petite boy.**

** Ienzo, having lost any sense of up and down in his state of disintegration, was content to simply lay there and stare at the wall blankly, ignoring the fact that he was, in fact, a human being, and therefore required sustenance, and physical affection and warmth and hell, even air. He didn't bother to read any-more, and his sense of frivolousness was null; the game was null and **_**he**_** was null, just another collection of molecules slowly becoming separate from each other, soon to be scattered across the universe and perhaps become a part of a tree, or a rock, or maybe the very air he currently breathed in because his body necessitated it. He knew that Arlene had been taking care of him whilst he attempted to self-decompose, thoroughly foiling his plans of becoming nothing with the food and water she forced him to swallow on a thrice-daily basis.**

** Myde watched all of this unfold, the fall of a boy who didn't stand very tall in the first place, the formation of a rock on the bed across from him, and to be honest he really couldn't stand it, so one day, a Friday night in December, Myde quietly slid over to the bluenette's side of the dorm and onto the bed, curling around the small ball of human that lay listlessly on the bed. Ienzo didn't struggle, nor did he acknowledge the warmth that enveloped his frigid body whatsoever, he simply laid there and stared at the hand of his room mate that now lay in his field of vision until he eventually fell asleep for the first time in a long time, the kind of sleep where dreams that aren't nightmares occur, and he actually felt like the following day might be worth something.**

** It proved otherwise fairly quickly, however, as Ienzo found himself alone in the bed the following morning.**

* * *

><p><strong> AN: The reason we put up with our respective room mates:**

** "I wish you'd stop this," Myde murmured from somewhere in the room.**

** "Stop what?"**

** "This game."**

** "What game?"**

** "I'm not stupid, Ienzo."**

** "Really? I distinctly remember you saying otherwise in the fourth chapter."**

** "Did you _really_ just break the fourth wall?"**

** "Yes."**

** "I can't believe you. You are a horrible, horrible person. How could you do something like that?"**

** "Easy. I referenced the fact that you said you were stupid in a previous chapter."**

** "I know that- can you stop it? I'm trying to have a proper story here, you dickwad."**

** "You're awfully crude today."**

** "Shut up and get back in character, you stupid poop face!"**

** "No."**

** "What the-don't make me come over there."**

** "I dare you."**

** "Are you trolling me?"**

** "U mad, bro?"**

** "Okay, what the actual fuck."**

_TheIllusionist: I'm sorry about that last bit. Larxene got a hold of my laptop._

_ WaterSitar: Oh. Geez. I was worried.x'D _

_ TheIllusionist: Sorry._

_ WaterSitar: It's fine, bro. It happens. Hey, is it cool with you if I put that in the author note?_

_ TheIllusionist: If you want._

_ WaterSitar: Cool xD_

_ TheIllusionist: Yeah._

_ WaterSitar: Oh, yeah, sorry about earlier- I got in a bitch fight with Ax this morning, and so he left and yeah._

_ TheIllusionist: It's fine._

_ WaterSitar: So anyway, how are you?_

_ TheIllusionist: I think I'm going to go to sleep now._

_ WaterSitar: Awehh. D: Okay. Night, sweetie~_

_ TheIllusionist: … Night._

* * *

><p>"Aw, Zexi's got a crushiewushiemushy on Demyfemmyseme!"<p>

"What are you babbling about, Larxene?" Zexion said, completely unphased by the thin fingers pulling at his cheeks.

"I see you two, undressing each other across the dinner hall."

"Hardly." _He wouldn't bother._

"Oh, please- he's been glancing over at you _every five seconds._"

"No, he hasn't-" Zexion flinched; she'd caught him, trapped him.

Larxene smirked, folding her arms across her chest. "It's too bad, really- I was so sure you and Marly would make lovely gay babies for me to eat."

"You are not eating my babies!" Marluxia screamed, as he walked up, and made a loud sobbing noise before throwing his dinner tray on the table and running out of the room with more hysteric sobs.

Larxene sighed. "He has the worst timing sometimes, I swear to god."

"I agree."

"Ew."

Zexion shrugged and shovelled the flavourless food into his mouth whilst pinching his nose.

* * *

><p>"Baby Twink, c'mere," Larxene said, holding her thin arms out from where she sat on the couch.<p>

Zexion obediently allowed her to attempt to smother him in her chest. In a way, Zexion often thought of Larxene as what his mother should have been like.

He was smart enough not to tell her that.

* * *

><p><strong>Demyx Likeaboss Neptune<strong>

_Like my status for a truth is~~~~ :D_

Zexion pondered it for a second before clicking the 'like' icon, out of pure curiosity, and waited.

And waited.

And then got a drink of water and tripped over Larxene's unconscious body sprawled out in the hallway.

And waited some more.

It was around that time that he realized that he had accidentally 'liked' the wrong post, and decided he was better off just going to bed.

* * *

><p><em>AN:whattheactualfuck. I'm bleeding. when did this... I don't even... I'm going to bed._

RikuObsession: Exactly xD but Myde's stupid lol  
>Zexion's a poor abused child. No cartoons for him. ):<br>lololol Larxene and Marly are like soulmates bro  
>Marluxia, evil? NAH BRO. He's got needs too. shot/  
>Yay~! You guys are so awesome. -handflap-<br>I c wut u did thar  
>Hey! Here's that more right now~~~~<br>trololol I am. I'm all ejkbajbdfh but autocorrect is a godsend and translates it to fun things like ejaculation! /shot/  
>Still blissfully (un)aware of your last statement~!<p>

_Yeah... still going to bed. Still bleeding from sudden skin stupid. hey, an alliteration! Look, mom! I'm actually smart! _

...

_Yeah I'm gonna go sleep now. _


End file.
